Securely using the Internet can require a great deal of vigilance and sophistication on the part of the end user. For example, many websites do not support the use of Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS). A user asked to provide a password or other sensitive information to such a site does so at great risk of interception. Even if a website does support HTTPS, it is frequently the case that the burden is on the user to explicitly invoke it (e.g., by typing https://www.example.com). Further, servers are frequently misconfigured and as a result users are conditioned to ignore security warnings—leaving the users vulnerable to compromised and otherwise malicious websites as well. As another example, very few email messages are encrypted prior to transmission.